


Instigate

by baepsaejerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, jerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaejerrie/pseuds/baepsaejerrie
Summary: Demons were not allowed to enter the world ever since the war in 1410. Perrie Edwards, a Veela college student, believed this law until she had to look for a primary source.





	Instigate

No, we are not humans like _you_. In fact, we are a bit more than humans. Let me explain it to you; in 1408, in the Iberian Peninsula, far away from all humans and any sort of human activity, there were six type of creatures that all played their important and major roles. There were: _The Werewolves, The Veelas, The Wizards, The Vampires, The Angels, and The Demons._ Nobody knows how we came, but we were destined to work and deepen the dark and cold side of this world. The heads of the creatures came to a conclusion for them to separate and reside in different continents, and build a territory away from the humans for us to live safely and happily. All creatures did move to separate continents for the safety of the creatures, except _The Demons_. 

The Demons did not want to hide and run away from humans; they did not want to protect themselves. They wanted to terminate and slaughter humans with their bare hands and eyes, and watch them die as gushes of crimson red blood pours out of them heavily. The Demons’ leader at that time, _Alejandro Eguiguren_ , ignored and despised the idea of trying to protect the creatures, so he rebelled against the rest of his peers, to gain total power, and defeat the humans. However, that did not work. In 1410, after the meticulous and grand planning Eguiguren made with the other demons, he did not realise that the other 5 creatures together are unstoppable and invincible. It is almost impossible to defeat 5 unique and powerful creatures. Multiple lives were lost in the 1410 civil war; the head of The Vampires, Gabriela González, was beheaded by The Demon himself, causing a more chaotic event, terminating majority of The Demons. Those who did not participate in the war were immediately sent to Hell, and was abandoned  _ forever _ . 

It has been over 600 years since the war, and the demons are still abandoned in Hell. I have never seen one yet myself, and I do not think the Government of Rare Creatures will agree to releasing them anytime soon. As of now, there are over 100 countries with safe territories for us to live or visit, with the headquarters being in Madrid, Spain. I live in the Scottish Territory; there is a university here that enables you to to study more about The Creatures, and become a Communicator. A Communicator is what humans will call Psychologists. Communicators have to understand the different species and their thinking patterns, including demons. Although Demons are banned from entering the planet, we never know when they will return and when we have to talk to them. 

‘For next Friday, please write a 3000 word research paper about The Incubi or Succubi, and discuss if they juxtapose their typical roles by performing homosexual intercourses.’ Wooden chairs scratched against the floor as students began to leave the hall with their either sleepy faces, or a rather flushed one— I was the flushed one for sure. I had 4 days to write a 3000 word essay, I might as well go to the library to look for resources about sex demons, otherwise known as Incubi and Succubi. The Incubi are male sex demons that seduces and fornicates female forms, while The Succubi are female sex demons that do the same, except to male forms.  _ Did any of these demons have same-sex intercourses before?  _

* * *

‘Oh my god, there's nothing about gay sex in sex demons!’ I ran my pale fingers through my blonde hair, frustrated that there was nothing I could find after the fifth book about demons. I heard a chuckle across me, only to see a girl with sharp canine teeth hovering over her red painted lips—  _ A Vampire.  _ She was not just a normal Vampire, she was Jesy Nelson. She is known for sleeping with many boys and girls in the campus and out of campus. I heard she even slept with one of the Wizarding teachers just so that she can play with magic in bed, literally. The busty woman stood up from the couch, walking her way towards me as she placed her tattooed arms on the wooden desk, her cleavage making direct contact with my blue orbs.

‘Having trouble there Perrie?’ She asks, amused at my frustrated face. 

‘No shit,’ I went back to looking through the book, looking to see any relevant information about homosexual intercourses between sex demons. 

‘You know I've noticed you looking through at least 13 different books—’

‘Five’ I corrected her, still looking for more information.

‘Yeah, whatever. Anyway, the best way to get that top mark is by looking at a primary source.’ She says, smiling at me, exposing her pearly white teeth. I looked at her, squinting my eyes with my nostrils flaring.  _ How can I get a primary source when I can’t find any with secondary sources?  _

‘Jesy, I’m having no luck with textbooks and encyclopedias, where else can I find a primary source? How do we even manage to get primary sources?’ I asked, slamming the cover of the book. The Vampire giggled at me, pulling the chair back, sitting down on the polished wood. 

‘You’re only thinking in terms of books. Have you ever thought of talking to the  _ primary source?”  _ She whispers, crossing her tanned arms. My eyes grew wide, finally comprehending what she was trying to say all along. Before I could even answer, Jesy gave a white piece of paper with some writings on it. ‘Just say those words in the evening and follow the instructions carefully. They won’t disappoint you babe, I’ve done it loads of times. They’re pretty hot women’ She winks at me, getting up from the chair, walking out of the library.  _ That woman just gave me instructions to summon a succubus.  _

* * *

I must be out of my mind doing this. Here I am, standing outside a ring of dead plants and a black piece of paper with a drop of my blood. I looked around my living room, all four candles were still lit. It was currently 3:02 AM, I took a deep breath and read the incantations out loud.

‘ _ Great Lilith, I seek one of your blessings, if you please so. All these words are true, and these are what my heart truly desires _ — _ ’  _ Just as I was about to finish the incantation, the paper began to kindle pink. I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the goosebumps forming on my skin. ‘ _ May the light lead your daughters to me.’  _ I took a deep breath, not sure what to expect. The pink fire began to calm down, slowly fading, leaving nothing on the ground.  _ Did it work? _

The candles immediately blew out, the room suddenly became cold. My eyes grew wide, immediately regretting what I just did. I crossed my arms, trying to keep myself composed. 

‘Well it’s been long a pretty woman called for a female sex demon.’

‘AH!’ I screamed, turning around to see an attractive woman; she was around my height, her small body covered in a brown coat. Her bright brown eyes were accentuated with black liner, her lips painted dark — she was beautiful. The only way you can call her a demon is from her black horns on both sides of her caramel hair.

‘Goodness woman, you didn't have to scream.’ She says, flinching away from me. I was too shocked to speak. I summoned a demon back to Earth. A demon hasn't been allowed in the planet for the past 600 years. Oh my god, I’m going to be evaporated from—’

‘No you won't, you clearly haven't known about this. Creatures have been summoning demons like us for their sexual desires.’  _ She can read my mind?  _

‘Yes, I can. So, what are you? Werewolf? Angel?’ The woman asks, taking a seat on my couch. 

‘Uh… I'm a Veela—’

‘No wonder you're fucking beautiful. Well, I haven't had some action with women in a long time, but I think it'll be easy for me to get back at it again considering it's someone like you.’ She says, unbuttoning her coat, revealing her black laced lingerie. The black lace was very thin, her dark nipples visible through the cloth. I could feel the heat rushing through my cheeks…  _ and my crotch. Perrie, this isn't the time to think like this _ . 

‘Uh, about that. Um, I didn't exactly call you for sex. I called you for… research?’ I quietly said, looking down at the floor, shifting from side to side. 

‘Research for…?’ Her voice was cold when she asked that.  _ Shit, I pissed her off.  _

‘I have a research paper if succubi and, or incubi have sex with the same sex, and I couldn’t find any in the library. So a vampire friend of mine told me to ask a primary source, and well I summoned you and… yeah.’ I answered honestly, completely regretting my existence. The woman cleared her throat, standing up from the couch only to reveal more of her glorious physique. 

‘Look, I can answer your questions and shit, but I can’t go back unless I have sex with you.’ The woman says. I felt my cheeks get hotter, unsure of how to answer her. I grabbed my laptop from the centre table, and took a seat on the couch. I wasn’t sure about having sex with her, but that can be confronted later. 

‘Well, I don’t want to waste any of your time. So, the definition of a succubus is a female demon who believes to have sexual intercourse with a male form. Is it always true?’ I asked, opening a Google Doc to write down her answers. I looked up at the female demon, looking back at me with the most amused face. 

‘What?’ I asked, tilting my head to the side.

‘You’re seriously doing this?’

‘Well, this was the whole purpose of summoning you, I’m not giving nothing at 9:30 AM’ I answered, pushing my black framed glasses up my nose. The succubus sighed, coming towards me to take a seat. I looked back at my laptop immediately to avoid her beauty. 

‘Well, according to what you call the dictionary, that is true to some extent. Our purpose is to please men through their dreams, and give them the nut of their life. But, some succubi also had sex with women, because why not. So yeah, we do have sex with women.’ The woman replied, leaning back at the couch. 

‘Do you think there is a specific reason to why succubi perform lesbian sex, or why incubi perform gay sex?’ I asked with curiosity, taking my bottom lip between my teeth. 

‘Well for me, the fact that I can make both sexes come undone makes me feel powerful. Obviously taking complete control over a man makes me feel powerful because I finally made society’s favourite feel weak, but there’s something different when you have sex with a woman. You yourself knows what it’s like to be a woman and how to be pleasured. It’s fun to play with women and know how to make them orgasm so easily because you know it yourself.’ She stops, rubbing her thighs together to ease the tension between her legs. I could feel the room getting hotter, and I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t getting turned on. 

‘For me, I love to make a woman come with my tongue. I get to taste the sweetest and most delectable juices from a woman’s most sacred body part, and watching her breasts rise up and down as wanton moans fall from her luscious lips is a beautiful sight to see and hear.’ I tried my best to ignore the arousal in my panties, and continued to type in my laptop even if what she was talking about was pure filth. My warm fingers typed on the laptop, rephrasing her words to make the paper sound more academic than erotica. As I finished typing up the paragraph, a soft moan echoed in room.  _ Moan? _

I looked at the devil beside me; the tanned woman pulled one of her bra cups down as she cupped her breast, pulling the brown bud between her fingers. Her other hand was underneath her lace panties, rubbing her palm up and down her pussy. My denim clad thighs rubbed against each other, my pink tongue gliding against my bottom lip as my eyes watched the erotic scene. The woman then looked at me, her originally brown eyes changed to a shade of red as she continued to pleasure yourself. 

‘Perrie, let me make you feel good.’ The demon says, taking her fingers out of her pussy, slowly bringing it up to her mouth, tasting her own essence as she maintained to keep eye contact with me. I clenched my thighs together, nodding my head at the half naked demon, completely ignoring she said my name without me introducing myself. She pulled her slender fingers out of her mouth, her long legs slowly making its way to me, draping one of them over my lap. The tanned succubus pushed my blonde hair back, pressing her soft lips against mine. My eyelids closed shut, enjoying the feeling of her warm lips against mine. Her hands went up to my neck, slowly bringing it down to my covered breast, flicking the nipple between her fingers. A light muffled moan escaped my covered lips, feeling the corners of the demon’s lips to rising as if she achieved something. Her hands went back to my head, roughly bringing it closer to her face, forcing her tongue deep in my warm cavern, engulfing my velvet muscle with hers. The devil pulled back, ripping the thin fabric separating our hot bodies as she whispers a ‘sorry’ in my ear. I wasn’t sure if she actually said sorry, nor did I care if she ripped my shirt. My head was filled with lust, too hot and bothered to even think of getting angry at her—  _ I need her. _

‘You have a roommate don’t you?’ The woman asks, heavy breaths escaping her mouth. I nodded at her as she smirked. The succubus stood up, grabbing my pale thighs on either sides of her waist as she picked me up. I squealed at her action, instantly wrapping my legs around her, not expecting the sudden action. The half-naked demon laughed at my reaction, walking her way to my bedroom, unsure of how she knows where it is without even asking me. The demon dropped me on the bed, kissing the pinks nipples once, her sharp teeth dragging down my pale torso. Purple and red flowers marked my body, her warm lips kissing over the flower to soothe the slight pain. A breathy moan escaped my lips, bucking my hips towards the succubus. The gorgeous demon moved down to the zipper of my jeans, slowly pulling my legs apart, directly making contact with my covered crotch. 

‘I haven’t even touched your greedy little hole, and I can smell you.  _ Mmm… you smell so good.’  _ The woman moans, inhaling the strong arousal from my core. I brought my hands up to my breasts, pulling at the sensitive nipples, seeking for some sort of pleasure. As if she read my mind, she unbuttoned the top of my jeans, pulled the zipper down, and slowly dragged the denim trousers down my pale legs. The demon took the navy blue cotton panties between her fingers, taking it off my body. Her red orbs looked at my blue ones, taking the soaked fabric in her mouth, wantonly moaning at the taste, causing my arousal to drip out of my hole. She took the fabric out of her mouth, and placed herself on top of me. She ripped her black lace thong apart with her fingers, exposing her pink, wet pussy. I couldn’t help but moan at the erotic sight, admiring how wet and beautiful she looks. The succubus took the navy blue panties, brought it towards her warm centre, slowly pushing the cloth inside her dripping hole as loud moans escaped her throat. 

‘ _ Oh fuck,’  _ She moans, throwing her head back as she continued to push the fabric deeper in her pussy. The sight was so hot, so sexual, I was unconsciously rubbing my thighs harshly to relieve the ache. The tanned devil got off me, still having the panties stuffed in her pink hole. The woman chuckled, spreading my legs for the second time, giving her a clear display of my dripping core. The devil licked her lips, eyeing the pussy as if it’s her last meal. Without hesitating, the devil attaches her lips to my pink core, drinking the juices as she moans against my swollen clitoris. A loud grunt escaped my throat, my chest rising up and down trying to keep myself sane from the immense pleasure. The devil’s velvet tongue pushed itself through my wet folds— the pleasure was intense, nothing I’ve ever felt before. Before I knew it, a flash of white blasted behind my eyes, immense pressure released from the lower abdomen. Her warm velvet muscle left my core, softly kissing my inner thighs. Before I could calm down from my high, cold fingers trailed up my pale thighs, making its way to my the sensitive core. She pushed her fingers in my hole, moving it back and forth rapidly, clearly hearing the squelching sounds.

‘Fuck! I-I don’t think I can cum agai—’

‘Come on babe, cum for me. Let me have a taste of your sweet little pussy.’ She says, sticking her tongue out as if she was anticipating something. The woman changed the angle of her fingers, ramming her fingers in my hole rapidly, causing my body to convulse from the strong pleasure. 

‘ _ S-shit, I think I need to pee,’  _ I moaned, trying to push myself away from the horny devil. 

‘It’s not pee. Let it all out babe, I need to taste you.’ She groans, increasing the speed of her fingers. Moans filled in the room, soon followed by a rush of clear liquid gushing out of my sensitive core. My head dropped back against the soft pillow, thighs shaking as the succubus savours the taste. 

‘I-I’ve never felt so good in my life…’ I whispered, unsure of how I was going to stand up. The devil laughed at me reaction, facing up at me. My eyes widened when I saw how wet her face was from my arousal. A rush of heat went up my cheeks, my face instantly trying to look away from the mess I made. 

‘Aw, don’t be shy Perrie. I couldn’t help myself, you had the sweetest little cunt.’ The devil says, enjoying my shy and vulnerable state. I nodded at the succubus, unsure of what to say to her. ‘Oh yeah, here are your panties by the way. I may have came from watching you squirt earlier…’ the devil says, pulling out the blue fabric from her pussy, only to be drenched with both of our arousals. The tanned demon kissed my lips one more time before my eyes decided to shut itself. 

* * *

_ Beep, beep, beep. _

My body got up from the bed immediately.  _ Shit, how long was I sleeping?  _ I checked the wall clock, seeing that it’s 7:21 am. My eyes grew wide, rushing myself out of the bed, trying to think of ways to make it to lessons by 8:00 am. I put on a random shirt with jeans, tied my hair in a bun, and ran out of my house with my bag. As I was running to the campus, I remember that I didn’t finish my essay.  _ Oh fuck.  _ I wasn’t sure what to do. I went inside the nearest café, pulling out my laptop with 43% charge remaining since I didn’t charge it last night. It was currently 7:44 am. I just had to make some random story up before I have to submit it by 9:30 am. Opening the word document, there were already 7 pages filled up with a title page and a reference page. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused that my essay was done when I barely started.

‘ _ A succubus is a female demon that performs fornication with a male form through their dreams. An incubus has the same duties as a succubus, only that they perform forination with women. Both these sex demons have a common mission _ —  _ to pleasure others. However, what about to those who are gay? Who are lesbian? Who just want to try having sex with the same gender? In this essay, I will be discussing how succubi and incubi have sex with the same gender by sharing the story of Jade Thirlwall, a bisexual succubus icon.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I haven't updated in this account in a long time. For now, I think I will be writing one shots rather than a series mainly because I don't have the time to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
